


Complicated Love - A Bratt Fanfic

by eirinwuttu



Category: Bratt - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirinwuttu/pseuds/eirinwuttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai! My name is Eirin, and this is my first fanfic. I've already uploaded it on wattpad but decided I could post it here to. I know that the first chapter is pretty short but the next ones is longer :3 Enjoy! (ANd most of my chapters have some smut in it so if you don't like it don't read it)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! My name is Eirin, and this is my first fanfic. I've already uploaded it on wattpad but decided I could post it here to. I know that the first chapter is pretty short but the next ones is longer :3 Enjoy! (ANd most of my chapters have some smut in it so if you don't like it don't read it)

BRIAN'S POV: All i could do was to think of him, how wonderful he always was. You know, I'm in love with him. My best friend, and I was almost like a brother to him. And it breaks my heart to know that he'll never have the same feelings for me. I got up from my bunk and walked over to the kitchen in our tour bus. I'm always so fucking hungry as I wake up in the morning! But when I was done eating i walked over to the bathroom, with the thought in mind that i was the only person awake on this bus. But i was wrong. Cause just when i was about to open the bathroom door, Matt came running out while bumping into me in his hurry. "I'm so sorry man!" he shouted after me while he ran out. I just couldn't believe it, he was just so fucking perfect! Okay this just confused my fucking brain! So I just walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. When I was done with my shower I walked into the bunk area to get some clothes with only a towel around my waist. On my way out I saw that everyone was awake, you see I spend a lot of time in the bathroom doing my hair and stuff. And as I said I had only a towel around my waist, and I found out I hadn't tied it enough. So there I stood, the towel falling down around my feet. I was completely nude in front of all the guys, including Matt. "Fuck!" i yelled before running out to the bathroom fucking pissed of. I closed the door and sat down against the wall. As I looked down I saw the scars on my thighs, so I stressed up worrying that my band mates may have seen them. I reached up to the rop of the cabinet. It was where i hid my razors. When I got it I sat down again starting to drag it across my thighs, and as the little smartypants I am I made a deep one. But after about five cuts, Matt came bursting in. When he saw what I was doing he sat down on his knees. I looked up and saw Matt's hazel eyes. At first they was angry, but then he got a sad look all over his face. He didn't say anything at all, he just took the razor out of my hands and gave me a tight hug. I just hoped he hadn't seen all the scars on my thighs, but he had. a couple of tears rolled down his dimpled cheeks while he ran his fingers over my scars. It was so weird I had never seen him cry before, and he was like completely zoned out. So all I could say to him was "Can you please say something? Matt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Well hello there! I've tried to write a longer chapter but it's hard. I have a huge writers block! And yeah... Well I have to warn you about this chapter! There will be some boyxboy, and if you don't like it, don't read it! I have no idea how it will be. Cause' i've never written anything like that but i'll try my best.

**_Previous:_ **

_I just hoped he hadn't seen all the scars on my thighs, but he had. a couple of tears rolled down his dimpled cheeks while he ran his fingers over my scars. It was so weird I had never seen him cry before, and he was like completely zoned out. So all I could say to him was "Can you please say something? Matt?"_

**Matt's POV:**

How could he do that to himself? He's so handsome and he could get all the ladies if he wanted to. He doesn't look miserable either. All these kinds of thought ran through my mind. And then I saw the scars on his thighs. There was many new and fresh ones but some where old. When I ran my finger over his thighs, my tears began to drop. I stared at them before I heard Brian's voice say "Can you please say something? Matt?". I couldn't say anything at all. I was just so shocked!

So I sat there besides him for a couple of minutes before I got up from the floor. I was going to get some bandages and something to clean up his thighs. When I started to cleanse his wounds he whined a bit but I was careful that I didn't hurt my baby. Wait, did I just think that? No I can't think that! I can't have feelings for him! Obviously I had zoned out cause' Brian was waving his hand in front of my eyes whilst shouting "Matt, you okay, dude!? Matt? Hey?!" Finally I was back in the normal world. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I finished what I was doing, and got up reaching him my arm to help him.

Then I just walked away. But he came after me, grabbing my arm. So I turned around to face him, then he said "What were you thinking about?" Fuck! I couldn't tell him, I had to figure it out myself first. So I just made up an lame excuse that even I wouldn't have believed myself. " No just what I should wear tonight." I said lying as hell. "You were thinking about what to wear? Nothing else?" Brian said skeptical. "Yeah, have to look good you know." I replied with a smile. A fake one of course. Then he just shrugged and walked into the living again, after he took his pants on. He wouldn't the boys to see what he had done. And thanks to this situation I was thinking differently about Brian. I thought of him as my baby, and I wasn't gay before! And I'm not gay now! I walked to the back of our bus and climbed into my bunk that was in the middle at the left. And Brian's bunk was in the middle on the right, so I could watch him anytime I wanted. I can look at his beautiful body anytime I want. Wait, wait! I have to stop thinking like that, i can't be in love with my best buddy! My mind was just arguing with it self, and after something that felt like forever, i fell asleep.

_I woke up, my bunklight was on. A couple of hands was placed around my waist.I turned around slowly and saw Brian lying there. I tried my best not to wake him up, but his eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful" he said pecking my lips. I kissed him back again more passionately, and we deepened the kiss even more. I rolled over to my back so he could get on top of me, and he did. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, and I got it right away. I felt my pants getting tighter as our tongues danced around each other. Brian pushed himself up a bit and smirked "Someone is exited!" And I could really feel the blush creep up to my cheeks. Brian kissed me again, but rougher this time. He smirked a bit and traced his hands down my bare abs, and down to the belt buckle. Suddenly he grabbed me through my pants, and I let out a loud moan against his lips. Causing him to rub me harder. I've had enough, "Come on! Stop being a tease and fuck me!" I begged. He moved his hand to the buckle and zipped up my pants slowly, just for teasing. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and I met his dark brown ones causing me to drool. He giggled a bit before ripping my pants of. But now it was my turn! I flipped us over and straddled Brian's legs, and I started to unbutton his pants with my teeth. And I swear I could feel him getting harder every second of it. "Someone else is excited to!" i smirked. Seriously, I couldn't wait any longer! I just ripped of his pants including is boxers that was hiding his huge cock. Luckily we were shirtless, so we came to the best part quick. I kissed the tip of is cock and moved up to his lips, straddling his hips so his massive dick was against my thigh. I still had my boxers on, a pink one actually. So while I kissed him from his lips, up to his temple, and down his jawline, he pushed down my boxers. I started grinding against his length and kissing down his neck making a couple of lovebites before I found his sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly and screaming my name. "Mattieboo, can't you just fuck me?" he whispered sexy in my ear. I obeyed his requirement and moved my hand down to his entrance pushing in one finger and then the other ones letting him adjust before dragging them out. Then I placed myself to get a better excess to his entrance. I placed the tip of my fully grown length in it, pushing it further inside him. I stood still for a couple of seconds so he could get used to the size of my dick. I looked into his eyes and he nodded, allowing me to start moving. "Ahh, Brian!!!" I moaned over and over again._

I woke up with someone shaking me, realizing i had dreamt that. I really didn't want to open my eyes. What if it was Brian that was waking me up?! But i had to face it sooner or later. So i slowly opened my eyes, revealing Zackys confused look. Before he could say anyting i was admitting my feelings to him. "I think i might be in love with Brian..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it, I hope you liked it :3 ~MattieMatt


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't told you that I call myself MattieMatt.... So in the end of the notes it says MattieMatt... Just so you know :3

**Previous:**

_I woke up with someone shaking me, realizing i had dreamt that. I really didn't want to open my eyes. What if it was Brian that was waking me up?! But i had to face it sooner or later. So i slowly opened my eyes, revealing Zackys confused look. Before he could say anyting i was admitting my feelings to him. "I think i might be in love with Brian..."_

**Zacky's POV**

I stood there like a idiot not knowing what to do, and suddenly Matt broke down. "Hey, come down here" i said with my arms open, ready to give him a hug. He jumped down from his bunk and crashed straight into my arms. He started to sob against my chest as i was rubbing his back. "Why are you so sad Matt? Maybe it's not a bad thing you know" I tried to comfort him. "Zack, I'm in love with my best friend! How can that be a good thing!?" Matt said before he started to sob louder and cry even more. 

Matt and I sat down on my bunk that was on the bottom, and we started talking. We were talking about why he felt that way, and how the rest of our tour would be with this 'problem'. "Zacky? You won't tell anyone would you?" he said unsecure. "Matt, I would never tell anyone okay? You're my brother and that is a secret a person keeps" i said giving him a tight bear hug. He started crying and sobbing again. I heard the door behind me being opened and i slowly turned around. It was Brian., very bad timing if you can say that. Matt sat up rubbing his eyes and said "Can i please talk to him for a minute Zacky?" " Of course Mattie! You'll find me in the kitchen" i said while i got up and gave Matt a last hug before walking out.

Was Matt going to tell Brian? No he couldn't, he was to upset. Well I'll have to talk to him later.

**Brian's POV**

Matt looked over at me waiting for me to come. I followed him into bunk area. He sat down on one of the guys bunk and I followed. "Brian, I have to tell you something, and promise me you won't get angry with me" he said looking down on the floor. "Matt, I would never get angry with you okay? You know that, you've been my friend since forever. I wouldn't tell anyone either" I replied. Matt nodded slowly. He sat there looking on the floor for a while. Then a tear ran down is lovely cheeks. I moved closer and wrapped my hands around him. He started to sob and cry. "What's bothering you Shadman?" I said rubbing his back.  He started to cry even more and laid his head in the crook of my neck. "I think I might be falling in love with you Bri" he whispered. I just hugged him even tighter, and started crying with him, but i cried of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes! Not my native language. Hope you liked it, and i'm so sorry that i haven't updatet in a while. I've had alot of school lately so... But love ya'll! ~MattieMatt


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more often, and since it took me a while last time, I'm trying to update again today. And the last one was a bit short as well. So here you go. And I'll try to make this a long one since the last was a shortie!

  _ **Previous**_

_He started to cry even more and laid his head in the crook of my neck. "I think I might be falling in love with you Bri" he whispered. I just hugged him even tighter, and started crying with him, but i cried of happiness._

_  
_ **Matt's POV**

Why was he crying? Was it so bad? Oh no, I've messed everything up! Why do i have to be so stupid?! "Hey Matt, what is it?" Brian said with his worried look. "I've fucked up everything! Our friendship, the band everything!" I shouted as i ran out. I could hear Bri's voice fading away as I ran to the nearest bar.

**Brian's POV**

"Matt! Matthew Charles Sanders!" I shouted. But for no use. He was gone. I was half way over the parking lot where our bus was, so the best thing I could do was to return. Zacky was the only one that could help me right now, he had to! Him and Matt had obviously talked together when I walked in. "Hey Bri what was that about?" I heard Zacky say while he came into the living where I was at the moment. "Matt told me about his feelings, and I like him to. And i was so happy at the moment that i started crying and then he ran out" i said out of breath. Then i realized it, he thought that i cried because it was a bad thing! I collapsed onto the floor and just sat there crying and sobbing into my hands. Straight away I felt Zacky's hands around me. "It'll be okay, it's a bar down the street. The possibility for Matt being there is big." I nodded slowly, and Zacky let go of me and stood up reaching out his hand to help me up. When he had helped me up he said "I'll go look for him. You stay here and grab one beer, and only one. You need to calm down a bit buddy." I gave him another hug and said "Thanks buddy". He smiled a comforting smile and went out the door, heading against the bar. I did as he said and grabbed a beer. I sat down at the couch and turned the TV on. Zee had been gone forever, I just want my Mattie back. And yes we do call Zacky for Zee. 

I sat there for five more minutes before i heard some voices outside. It was Matt and Zacky's voices. I couldn't hear anything so I gave up. And you probably wonder where Jimmy and Johnny is. Well Johnny and Jimmy is probably on a bar somewhere, far away from the bus. I don't know why but they're so weird and so secretive. But yeah, they're just weird so. 

(Couple of minutes later)

Matt came in the door first, with Zacky right behind. "I don't wanna tell him" I heard Matt mumble before walking to the back of or bus. Zacky walked after but turned around mouthing "I'm sorry". I just nodded and sat there like an fucking idiot!.

**Zacky's POV**

"Matt!? What was all that about?" He sat down in the corner of the room and laid his head in his hands crying. "Matt?" I tried a little harsher. "I'm sorry okay! Now he thinks I hate him!" he shouted in his hands. I ran over to him and sat down besides him. "He doesn't hate you. He's just confused." I said rubbing Matt's back. "Why don't I get him over here, and we can sit down and talk? I'll stay with you guys". Matt nodded and I got up and went into the living. "Bri, he want's to talk to you if it's okay?" I said as I walked over do him.

**Matt's POV**

Zacky came into the back with Brian walking with his head down behind. Fuck what should i say! I can't when Zee's here. "Zee, is it okay if i can talk to him alone?"  He didn't say anything, he just shrugged and walked out. "Bri, I'm so sorry! I just freaked ou-" I got cut of Brian sayin' "Hey don't worry!" he said with a little grin across his face. Suddenly he had his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I'm in love with you to". I got shivers down my spine of his words. I leaned back a bit an looked into his beautiful eyes, and before I knew it his lips where on mine. His lips where so soft, and it's like they was made for mine. It was one simple kiss no making out but I've never been so happy before. And none of the kisses I've had have ever felt so right. I was glowing inside, and when he pulled away I still felt amazing. "I guess this is going well" Bri said giggling. I pecked his lips and that was all i had to say. I got up and reached out my hand. He grabbed it and followed me to my bunk. I climbed into and he followed. So there we was, in my bunk cuddling.

We laid there for about thirty minutes before we decided to go tell Zacky. He was so happy for us and suggested that we should tell Johnny and Jimmy tomorrow cause' they was probably really drunk when they came back. We decided to watch a movie, The Conjuring. And it was fucking scary but awesome at the same time. I hid behind Brian, and Bri hid behind me all the time and we where giggling as fuck at each other. When the movie was finished Zacky went to bed and me and Bri stayed up. We was laying on the couch everything was perfect. Until I asked him "Why did you hurt yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger for you guys! Hope you liked it. Will probably update a little more often now that i don't have school. ~MattieMatt


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Well I said I would update more often... But I was wrong... The last week has been so chill and I've forgotten to write. I've actually been a bit social so. But I hope you'll like this chapter! xoxo - MattieMatt :*
> 
> And BTW! It'll be a bit making out and stuff... Just so you know :)
> 
> (And I'm sorry if my AN sucks)

**_Previous_ **

_I hid behind Brian, and Bri hid behind me all the time and we where giggling as fuck at each other. When the movie was finished Zacky went to bed and me and Bri stayed up. We was laying on the couch everything was perfect. Until I asked him "Why did you hurt yourself?"_

**Brian's POV**

Fuck! He hadn't forgot that one... I started to cry, like the fucking idiot I am. Matt snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me up on his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Sorry, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." I turned around to look in his beautiful hazel eyes. I leaned my forehead on his and said "It's okay babe". He kissed me gently on my lips and whispered against them "I just want my baby to be happy", and then he kissed me again, softly. I turned around so I was straddling him. First, I kissed him on the nose, and then I slowly moved down to his lips. And they were so soft, and they were like made for mine. It started with a gentle kiss, but as soon as Matt licked my bottom lip, it was deepened. Or tongues swirled around each other in our mouths. I broke the kiss and looked in those hazel eyes of his, panting. I gave him an evil smirk before I started to kiss his temple. I slowly made my way down to his earlobe nibbling it a bit before I kissed up and down his jawline. I continued down to his neck, and I made sure I moved my hips a bit, just to tease him. I felt him grow under me while I made some more love bites on his neck. I'm absolutely sure he felt his pants tighten as well because he tensed up a bit. But when I looked up in his eyes and kissed his lips, he relaxed again. I decided to deepen the kiss again so I bit his lower lip carefully before licking it to get the entrance. And he gladly gave it to me.

**Matt's POV**

Our tongues fought for dominance, and I won it. I was about to rip Brian's shirt of when someone suddenly came bursting through the door. Which caused Brian to fall of my lap and onto the floor with his shirt half ways over his head. I sat there laughing my ass of for a couple of second before I realized it was a drunk Johnny and Jimmy that had stumbled in the door. Jimmy had made his way into the bunk room, but Johnny on the other side was passed out on the floor. When I turned around Brian sat there on the floor pouting with his shirt over his head. I started to laugh again and got up to help him. "Do you need some help Bribear?" I said almost cracking up of laughter. He just sat there for a while before he nodded and held up his hands. I grabbed them and pulled him up into my arms. I pulled down his shirt so I could see his beautiful eyes. I was about to kiss him when someone said "Ehhh, what are you guys doing?" It was Jimmy, a drunk one. I signed Brian to wait. i walked over to Jimmy and then I took him to the bunks again. "I'll tell you tomorrow Sullivan, if you're sober." I laid him down on the bunks and he was already asleep after one second. I went into the living again to get Johnny. I carried him over my shoulder and put him down on his bunk before I walked in to the living to Brian.

He just sat there in a corner, with his head in his hands. I heard his quiet sobs as I walked closer. "Hey, babe what's wrong?" I said sitting down in front of him. He didn't say or do anything so I grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up. He just started to cry even more. I hugged him tight into my chest. I don't know what to do!

"What if they hate me?" he sobbed. "Who would hate you?" I asked rubbing his back. He stepped back a bit and took my hand and lead me over to the couch. "What if Johnny and Jimmy gets mad at us for being together?" he said. Johnny and Jimmy would never get angry with us, I know them that much. "Bri, I don't think they will get mad, you've been friends with them since forever. And I think, no I know that they'll support us. Okay babe?" He nodded with a sad look on his face. And out of nowhere he jumped on top of me and attacked me with kisses, which made me fall backwards on the couch. Brian started nibbling on my neck as soon as he got the chance to it. "Hey babe? I think we have to go to sleep." I whispered in his ear.

**Brian's POV**

Awhh... I didn't want to go to sleep. But, if I could sleep in Matt's bunk it would be a reason to sleep. So I took his hand in mine and walked into the bunks. I stopped I front of his bunk and took my shirt off, then I took his of. I pecked his lips before I undressed my pants, and Matt figured it out so he took his off himself. I climbed into his bunk that was in the middle and he came after me straight away.

So we was there again, I was laying on the side facing Matt. I gave him tiny kisses all the time which made him smile. And OMG! His dimples is so cute! And he had hazel eyes as well! I really love that man, he's perfect. Matt's tired grungy voice snapped me out of my thoughts "What's on your mind babe?" I couldn't help myself but giggle a bit. "No I'm just thinking about how amazing, how sexy and how perfect you are." I felt the blush in my cheeks as Matt said "Awww, you're amazing, perfect, sexy, and the best everything in the world!" He was so cute. And I really felt bad for not telling him why I had hurt myself. He was so sweet to me end stuff and I couldn't even tell him why I did that. I started to explain. " Matt, listen. The reason-" he cut me off with a sweet kiss. " You don't have to Bri. All I want is you ti be happy. And that you don't do it anymore." I stroked my finger on his chest while thinking, and I really have to tell him. "Matt, babe. You need to know it. And you may get angry with me." He looked in my eyes and said "I won't, I'll try my best to understand." "Well, the reason I hurt my self is because I was in love with you. And you were my best buddy and I hated my self for that. But everything changed when I found out you had feelings for me to."

**Matt's POV**

I didn't realize that I was crying until Brian kissed away them from my cheeks. "Bri, I'm so sorry. if I knew it I would have told you earlier" I sobbed. I started to cry even more. "Hey, babe. It's good now, that's the important thing. The future, not the past. Tomorrow I'll get my blade and we'll throw them away together." I just nodded. Brian placed a long, soft kiss on my lips. At first I didn't do anything, but I knew he wouldn't let me go before I returned the kiss. So I did, and it evolved. So we ended up making out with me on top, and I knew that we should wait, but I didn't want to either. We had to tell Johnny and Jimmy first. So I pushed myself up a bit. Admiring his features before I pecked his lips, and whispered in his ear with my sleepy and tired voice "We should sleep babe." and then I rolled of him. So we fell asleep, spooning while I held his waist. And honestly I couldn't get in my head that I was so lucky to have this man. And he was only mine!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Well hello! I checked when I updated the story last time, and it's ages ago. It's been a lot in school, so I worked with that stuff before my fic. But I'll do my best to update the story and make this chapter good for you guys! I love you all and I hope you like my fanfic! Happy reading! -xoxo MattieMatt (BTW I WARN YOU! SOME SMUTTY SHIT GOIN' ON)

**_Previous_ **

_Admiring his features before I pecked his lips, and whispered in his ear with my sleepy and tired voice "We should sleep babe." and then I rolled of him. So we fell asleep, spooning while I held his waist. And honestly I couldn't get in my head that I was so lucky to have this man. And he was only mine!_

**Brian's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a couple of hands snaked around my waist. I slowly turned around not to wake him up, but his hazel eyes met mine. "How long have you been awake for?" I asked pecking his lips. "I don't know really, maybe about 15 minutes or so." he replied.

This beautiful man had been laying there for 15 minutes waiting for me to wake up. How cute isn't he. I love him so much it hurts actually. And by that, I was snapped out of my thoughts by a gentle kiss on my nose. I looked into his eyes and we laid there in complete silence. Not an awkward silence, just like a good silence. We laid there for a good 5 minutes before he broke the silence by saying "Should we go get rid of your blades?" I nodded and a few tears rolled down my cheek. "Hey, babe don't cry. It'll be okay" he spoke comforting while he wiped away the tears with his thumb. I gave him a little smile and then I got up to get dressed. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I put them on and spiked up my hair before getting out.

I sat down on the couch in the front and waited for Matt to get finished. As I waited i began to get thirsty, so I made myself a cup of coffee. I stood there lost in my own thoughts. All i could think of was Matt, I loved him more than anything in the world. And he means so much to me it hurts. I poured some coffee in my cup and took a sip of it. I took my third sip when two muscular arms hugged me from behind. "You okay?" he asked. I wasn't really okay but I was a bit better tho. "Well, I'm okay. But it's kind of tough, that's all." I answered. He turned me around and gave me a hug before he took my hand and asked me "Shall we go get rid of it?" I nodded and walked into the bathroom and got my blades before I walked back to my beautiful boyfriend. Wait... We haven't got official yet. Maybe I should ask him later today?

**Matt's POV**

Bri came back with a black box. He gave it to me so I could look at what was in it. There they was, three shiny blades. I just stared at them for a long time. And when I felt the tears sting in my eyes I closed it. But it didn't help, a few tears fell down. Brian came and wiped them away and gave me a little hug. Then he spoke "Let's go and get it over with" I nodded and took his hand walking out of our bus. It was at a parking lot and behind it was a forest, so I thought we could go in there and find a place to throw them away.

We walked trough the forest for five minutes before we came to a cliff. I stopped and looked at Brian, he was completely silent. I grabbed him by his waist and hugged him tight. "It's okay babe, you don't need to hold it in" I said. Then I felt his tears seeping in my shirt, but I didn't care. He pulled back and looked in my eyes with his warm brown ones and said "Thank you so much Matt, honestly I don't know what to do without you. And that's why I ask you this... Matthew Charles Sanders, will you be my boyfriend?" I can't believe he asked me that, I couldn't stop smiling either. "Of course I will Bri." I said cupping his cheeks, and slowly kissing him. The smile on his face returned and that made my dimples show as well. He was still smiling when he looked at the black box in his hands. "I'll never need this again" he said taking a hold of my hand. Then he throwed the box as far as he could of the cliff. "I love you Matt, I really do" he almost whispered. I grabbed his waist with the hand he didn't hold, and turned him around in my arms. I bent down and crushed my lips against his. It was rough and full of love, just the way I liked it. "I love you too Bribear" I whispered back against his soft swollen lips.

**Brian's POV**

Oh my god! He just gave me the cutest nickname ever! Damn I love this man.

_Back outside the bus:_

Just when Matt and I walked around the corner of our bus Zacky came out the door. "Hey I've been looking for you guys" he said a bit surprised actually. Matt, Zacky and I stood there in an awkward silence. I scratched my neck and was about to say something when Zacky started "Just so you guys know, we're gonna stay at a hotel today, and we'll go there as soon as possible since we have the day of. But when are you two going to tell Johnny and Jimmy? I guess that you'll share room so...." I nodded to him and said "I guess we're sharing a room, but I think we should tell them now, or as soon as possible". Matt took a hold of my waist instead of my hand and whispered in my ear "I think we should tell them now so they don't think we're going crazy when they hear all those noises that will come from our room" at the last part he grabbed my ass and squeezed it causing me to jump up and scream like a girl. When I was down on the ground I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush. But he saw it and pulled away and giggled "My little Bribear is blushing". I started blushing even more when he said that so I pulled my hands up to my face to hide it. "Well you two lovebirds can do that later but we need to pack up our stuff now..." Zacky said before he walked inside the bus again. I was still hiding my face, and Matt tried to force me inside but I wouldn't yet since I was still blushing. So he found out he could carry my inside. And I didn't even bother to try resist.

Matt placed me on the couch and sat down besides me. "Zacky, Johnny, Jimmy! Get your fucking asses out here now!" He shouted, I couldn't help but get a bit turned on of the dominant Matt.

They all came into the front at the same time, and Matt told them to sit down on the couch across us. Matt looked at me to check if I wanted to tell them, but I just shook my head. I couldn't, he had to do it.

**Matt's POV**

I had to tell them, but would it be better to just say it or explain it bit by bit? I took a deep breath and said "Bri is my boyfriend". Johnny's jaw dropped and Jimmy just smiled. Jimmy sat calmly on the couch, but suddenly he jumped on us and gave us a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys, and thanks to you I'm twenty dollars richer" he spoke with a grin on his face. Johnny didn't say anything tho, since he'd just lost money.

So now we were just talking shit like all the other day's. Brian sat on my lap and pecked my lips all the time, which caused the other to say "Awww" over and over again.

_After ten minutes of talking:_

"Well we should go to the hotel now" Zacky said. We all nodded and went to get our stuff from the bunks. Brian wrapped his legs around my waist so I had to carry him back there. When I tried to put him down he didn't let go. So I had to hold him while he found his stuff and when I found mine.

We Zacky drove our bus to the hotel and we parked right outside. When we came inside there was five rooms for us but we told them we just needed four of them, so it got sorted out in the end. After everything sorted out we went to our different rooms. Mine and Brian's was in the middle of Zacky's room and Johnny's. The others decided to go to a mall, but Bri and I chose to stay at the hotel. When I had closed the door after I said goodbye to Zacky that came knocking on our door to tell us they left, I was pushed against it. My hands over my head, and Brian's lips against mine. He let go of my hands and placed his around my neck. I slowly slid mine down his back and when I came down to his ass I squeezed it a bit before I lifted him up so he could snake his feet around my waist. I was still holding onto his ass, so I took the opportunity to push my hips against his to create a little friction between us. He didn't react the first time so I did it again. And this time he moaned into my mouth. I did it several times, and I was so focused on the kiss that I didn't fell his bulge against mine at first. "Someone is excited?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face. Brian jumped down and started walking towards the bed. Halfway he stopped and looked at me. I couldn't help but let my gaze drop to his gigantic bulge. My cock got harder and harder for every second that went. He just smiled and walked into the bathroom. I didn't think about what we were doing, but now as I did I was actually terrified of what was happening next. I had never ever done this with a boy before, a couple of times with a girl but that's completely different.

**Brian's POV**

When Matt didn't come after me I peeked my head out the door to see where he was. I thought he had left but he was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. So I hurried to put my pants back on and ran out to him. (I took them of when I was waiting for him). I sat down on my knees in front of him. I removed his hands and cupped his cheeks. His beautiful hazel eyes met mine, his was sad, scared and angry. "What is it?" I asked. He started to cry again so I pulled him to my chest and rubbed his muscular back. "I'm scared. What if I mess up the entire thing?" he mumbled into my neck. "Hey, Matt. It's going to be okay. If it gets messed up it won't matter." I said trying to comfort him. He finally looked up, this time with hope in his eyes. "I've never had sex with a guy, and I'm really happy that we can do this together. Both of us clumsy and stuff." I laughed. I earned a little smile from him, enough to show of his dimples. "So do you still want to?" I asked. He nodded and blushed in reply. He looked down and said "I have a problem tho". Then he pointed on his lap. "Go to the bathroom and take of everything but your boxers. And I'll come in there and get you, so we can fix your little problem. Okay? And no peeking." He nodded and almost ran into the bathroom.

**Matt's POV**

I was done taking my clothes off after ten seconds, and I had to wait for about three minutes for Bri to come get me. He snuck into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Turn around" he demanded. I did as he told and now I was facing the wall and not him. He told me to close my eyes, and I did so. I felt something being put over my eyes and tied behind my head. I was blindfolded. "Do you see anything?" he asked me. I shook my head and felt his hands take mine.

"Slowly, slowly" he said as he took me out of the bathroom. When we stopped he let go of my hands and untied the blindfold. My jaw dropped, it was candles everywhere. He had put small rose petals on the bed and on the floor around it. "What do you think?" he asked. "I love it!" I said.  
Brian stood behind me, so he put his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Didn't you have a problem for me to fix?" I nodded my head and swallowed nervously. He slowly walked around me so he was facing me. He put his hands on my hips and looked in my eyes. He kissed my lips, slowly. There was a bit space between us, but he closed it by smashing his hips into mine. I let out a loud groan into his mouth. What started out as a kiss, was now deepened into much more. I was starting to get hard, but to speed up a bit I grabbed his ass and squeezed it. I earned a moan in response. And then he jumped up and wrapped his legs around me. I walked over to the bed and sat Brian down on the edge if it. He crawled a bit back so I could climb in. Once I was on the bed I straddled his hips. I leaned down and kissed him, rough. He had his hand on my chest all the time, stroking my tattoo lightly. I could feel his bulge against mine, getting even more hard than before.

Brian had snook his hand down to the waistband of my boxers. I knew what he wanted to do. "Just take it off me" I whispered in his ear. I started kissing down his neck when I felt my boxers being pulled down. "Switch" I demanded. We quickly rolled over so he was on top. I placed my hands on his hips and rubbed them with my thumb. Closer and closer to his zipper. Known as his cock. We were kissing, just pulled back to breathe sometimes. We had a special sparkle, and I knew already now that I loved this man. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. What I saw shocked me. My jaw dropped of the sight of his huge cock. "Do you like what you see?" Brian asked huskily. I just smirked a bit and that was all he need to see.

"Do you wanna be top or bottom?" I asked him. He had an evil little smirk on his face. "I wanna be bottom, but on the top." he said and lent down to peck my lips. "But I also like it when you're dominant. So we'll see" he whispered against them.

**Brian's POV**

I lent over to the nightstand to get the lube I'd put there earlier. I gave it to Matt. I could see he was a bit scared, but his eyes was still so lustful.

He took some lube on his fingers and moved his hand down to my entrance. He slowly slid one finger in, then another one. He made some movements with his fingers that made me scream out loud of pleasure. After he had put in the third finger he pulled them out again. He lubed up his massive dick, and I positioned me over it. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I slowly slid down until he had his entire dick inside of me. I had to sit still for a while so I could adjust to his size.

Then I started to move. I already felt that the first time I slid down he hit my prostate.

**Matt's POV**

He was so fucking tight. Loud moans escaped my mouth all the time. Just to try something I rolled us over. We stopped for a second, and he gave me a weird look. "You said you liked it when I was dominant" I said with a little smirk on my face. I lent down and pecked his lips and said "I love you". He cupped my cheeks and said in return "Not as much as I love you". I gave him one last peck on the lips, and then I started to thrust into him. "Harder, faster!" he shouted. And I didn't do as I was told. I did it slower instead. I knew he liked it, he was moaning and panting like never before. I thrusted a bit faster whilst I bent down and places soft kisses on his neck. I found his sweet spot and started sucking on it. "You fucking tease" he murmured in my ear.

I knew I was driving him really crazy when he tried to touch himself. I smacked his arm away and did it myself. In the same pace as my thrusts. When I saw Brian arching his back I knew I found his spot, I dragged myself almost completely out of him before I thrusted in, hard. I hit is spot again and he moaned out like a little whore. I did it over and over again. And that's when he said "I'm going to cum soon". "It's okay babe. Just let it go". Seconds after he came with a loud moan, that was such a turn on that I came as well with him. I pulled out and laid down besides him.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth. Brian rolled over and laid his head on my chest and whispered "I love you so much". "I love you to Bribear" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Hi! I really hope you liked the last chapter. I planned on stopping on 2400 words, but I felt that I had to write the entire sexscene and stuff... So when it was finished I had written 3111 words. I won't write as much in this one tho.... WARNING! Again... I don't know if I have to warn you or not... It'll be a lot boyxboy and smutty scenes in this so yeah...

_Previous_

_Seconds after he came with a loud moan, that was such a turn on that I came as well with him. I pulled out and laid down besides him._

_"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth. Brian rolled over and laid his head on my chest and whispered "I love you so much". "I love you to Bribear" I said._

**Matt's POV**

I woke up wtih a body on top of mine, I checked the clock on the nightstand and it said 03:17 PM. I looked down on Brian and couldn't help myself but giggle. His hair was a complete mess. I guess that's what his sexhair looks like. My little giggling fit woke him up and he looked up at me and pecked my lips "Should we go get a shower Shadman?" he whispered. I nodded and got up walking towards the bathroom.

I stopped in the door and turned around to wait for Bri. That's when I caught him looking at my ass. I raised my eyebrows and said "Do you like what you see?" He nodded and got up from the bed. Walking towards me, slowly. My gaze dropped to his hard cock. Just the look of his made mine hard. He just smiled and stopped right in front of me. He laid his hand on my chest and made sure that his length was poking me gently. Then he kissed my cheek and whispered huskily "Someone else like what they see too" Then he slowly bit my lip and kissed me, lovingly. We smudged our lips together. And his was made for mine. I kept on biting his lip, when I felt his cock against me, telling me how much he enjoyed it. And the groans and moans that left his throat sounded so, so sexy.

None of us had made the move to ask for entrance, so I did it myself. My tongue slid over his lips and straight into his mouth as soon as he let me take control. He had his hands around my neck and I had mine around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I swirled my tongue around his a couple of times and pulled back. I took his hand and walked into the shower. When I turned around in there to turn on the water he snaked his arms around my waist and pressed his length against my ass. He ran his hands down my stomach and stopped right above my cock. I quickly turned to face him and pinned him up against the wall. "You fucking tease" I said. Smashing our lips together. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist just like before. I bent my head back to let out a loud moan of our lengths grinding on each other. Brian started nibbling on my neck and kissed all over my face. When he made a huge hickey on my neck I let out a groan. "I want to be deep inside of you, now" I demanded. He stopped kissing my neck and bit on my earlobe one time before he whispered "Do it, don't prep me. I need you now". So I lifted his ass up a bit and positioned myself a bit. Then I let him slide down. And since he had his feet around my waist I had to lift him up and down by his ass. I squeezed it multiple times. And this kept going. Up and down, under the steamy water in the shower.

_Later that night_

Zacky, Brian and I went out on a bar that night. It was more just to chill actually. We didn't drink that much at all, just talked. The entire time Brian sat on my lap and I kissed him all the time. Just little pecks. Zacky was laughing his ass of all the time of how cute we were.

We sat there for several hours and now it was time to go back to the hotel. We walked since it was nearby our hotel. We had walked five meters when Brian whined "Mattie, can you carry me?" I just laughed and nodded to him. So I turned around and let him jump onto my back. And I couldn't blame him either, actually he couldn't walk straight after our time together in the hotel. So I carried him back and I didn't put him down until we were in our room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes. "Going to bed babe?" Brian asked me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and looked in his mocha brown eyes. "I just want to cuddle with the best boyfriend ever" I said and kissed his lips lightly. He blushed and hid his face in the corner of my neck. I picked him up in bridal style and placed him on the bed. I walked to the other side and laid down besides him. He kicked of his shoes and snuggled up to my chest. "Can we watch a movie?" Bri asked me. I kissed his forehead and said "Sure babe, what movie?". His face changed expression and then he said "Your call, and please pick a horror movie, I love them!". What movie should I pick? And he wanted it to be a horror movie. Ohh, now I have the perfect plan.

**Brian's POV**

Matt got of the bed and went to get the remote control and then he got back. "Which one did you choose?" I asked him. He just looked at me and grinned. He started scrolling through the movies and quickly started one so i didn't see which one it was. The movie started and I recognized it, The Haunting In Connecticut. It scares the shit out of me every time I see it. And Matt should know that... Oh wait! He do know that! I know he did it just so he could hold me and when I get scared! That little bastard! But it's kind of cute at the same time thou. I moved closer to him and snuggled up to his chest. And now it starts.

_After a while:_

We were halfway through the movie, and now and then Matt would give me these small kisses. I had to hide my face in his shirt countless times and when it was over I looked up at him and I would get a kiss. This time I kissed him, and it became more heated than I thought. I straddled him and started sucking on his neck. Then the sound of knocking on the door interrupted. Matt groaned beneath me and I just laughed and got off him to go check on the door. It was the Gnome.

"Can I hang out with you guys" he slurred a bit. I could smell the alcohol in his breath so I just took him to his own room. When I came back Matt was nowhere to be seen. I went to check the bathroom. And there I found him hanging over the toilet. "Matt, what is it?" I walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked since I didn't get any awnser. I got a nod in response and helped him up from the floor and out on the bed. I grabbed the key to our room and helped Matt get out of our hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now... I hope you liked it :)
> 
> -xoxo MattieMatt


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! I just need to say thank you to you guys that are reading my fic :) I don't know how many there is... But to you guys that actually read it, can you maybe leave a comment every now and then so I know what I can improve on... I'd love if you did! I also don't know if it's bad that I change POV'S all the time, but I do it because of that I think things I'm going to write but it's easier to write it in a different POV. And everything I do with this fic, I do so you can have a good time reading it. And I've also changed my username so it's the same writer as always. But anyways enough of the serious stuff, here's the story :3 Happy reading!
> 
> ~xoxo CrimsonDeathbat6661 :3

_Previous_

_"Matt, what is it?" I walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked since I didn't get any answer. I got a nod in response and helped him up from the floor and out on the bed. I grabbed the key to our room and helped Matt get out of our hotel room._

**Brian's POV**

They took Matt through the hallways in the hospital and I followed. A nurse came after me and stopped me and said "Sir you have to wait here" I slowly walked back to the waitingroom and sat down.

_Later_

It felt like I've sat there for 5 minutes, but it was an hour. I had shut everything and everyone out as I waited. A nurse came and got me so I could see Matt. When I walked in his room he sat there awake and stared into nothing. But once he saw me his face lit up. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Oh my god, I was so worried" I mumbled in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed my back but when i pulled back he placed his hand behind my neck and brought my lips down to his. When we pulled back he scooted over so I could sit in the bed with him. So i jumped in and let him snake his around my waist. "So what's wrong?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said "Just a food poisoning, nothing else". I felt my body relax straight away. "So when do you get to go home?" I asked thinking about what we could do when we got back. "They said something about letting me out in the morning, they would just give me something against the food poisoning and that was all they could do." A smirked approached my lips as I turned my head around an kissed Matt gently on the lips. I felt him smiling too, and when I was about to pull away he licked my lip and I gave in and continued to kiss him. It was loving and it would be heated a lot soon but I couldn't stop. Now I was sucking and biting his lower lip, I slid my tongue over his bottom lip once before I pulled away.

The first thing I saw was those big, hazel puppy eyes of his. And when I pulled back enough to see his entire face I saw that he was pouting as well. I kissed his nose and moved my mouth close to his ear and whispered "You'll get more of that when we get back to the hotel tomorrow". And before I pulled back I placed a kiss on his neck. When I sat normally again and looked at Matt, I saw that he was blushing. I bet that he was thinking about what would happen later when we get back.

**Matt's POV**

All these images were flashing through my head when Brian said that, and I could feel the blush creep up to my cheeks. I was about to whisper something to him when a doc came in and said "Here is your medicines and now you need to get a good nights sleep, and you're free to go when you wake up tomorrow". I looked over at Brian and he pecked my lips before he slid down in a lying position and I followed. He snuggled into my chest and fell asleep constantly. I listened to his calm breath for a little minute before I slipped into dreamland myself.

_Next morning_

When I woke up it was 8:15AM. And I saw that Brian was still asleep so I began to wake him up.

I had been jumping on him and tickling him for almost 10 minutes before he  _finally_ woke up. I kissed his nose and whispered "Hey sleepyhead". I smirked and tried to stretch but failed. Then I realized I was sitting on top of him straddling his hips. I blushed a very deep red and quickly jumped of the bed and stretched. I suddenly heard a gasp behind me. And then I remembered. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns that didn't cover my ass. So I just found out I could tease him a bit. So I just walked over to the chair in the corner of the room where my clothes was and picked up my boxers. I 'dropped' it on the floor and bent down slowly to pick it up. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to look at Brian and saw his red face, and when my eyes fell lower his pants was suddenly very tight. I continued and but on my boxers slowly. Then I took of that hospital gown thing and turned around and stretched my arms in the air again flexing my muscles. When I looked at Brian again he sat there staring at me, mouth open. I just chuckled and put my pants and t-shirt on. When I was finished I walked up to him and pecked his lips before I said "Wanna go home?" He smiled back and nodded. He jumped off the bed and took my hand in his before we walked out.

_Later that day_

We had talked to the guys and explained them what happened before we got to our room to pack up our stuff. We had a new concert that night and the sound check was in one and a half hour, so we had to get our shit back on the bus and get over there. When the things were back on the bus we went for sound check and every thing went just fine. So when it was finished we had an hour until the show and Brian and I was back on the bus and changing clothes. And I was taking my shirt of when I felt some arms around my waist. "Hey there" I said in a seductive tone. I heard a chuckle behind me as I felt those arms slide further down my stomach. I turned around and pinned him to the closest wall.

I leaned in and whispered against his ear "You'll have to wait Bribear. I don't have enough time to make your ass so sore that you can't walk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it. I know I spent ages to get this finished... I'll try to update but school starts tomorrow so we'll see how it goes :3 Hope you enjoyed this chap!
> 
> ~xoxo CrimsonDeathbat6661


End file.
